


3 Times the Students Tried to Hook the Teachers up, and 1 Time it Worked

by purplelly



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: High School AU, Multi, gents ot3, lads ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/purplelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whoop time for another prompt: AH thought of it as ot6 but fits could be any ship tbh. school/college au where all the guys are teachers/lecturers and the students notice ~stuff~ before they even do and are like. "when are these losers gonna get together like yeah sure you interrupted our class for a 'stapler' whatever we believe you" so the students try to set them all up together and yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Times the Students Tried to Hook the Teachers up, and 1 Time it Worked

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, sorry this is so delayed. The events the past few days kinda held me back. I hope you don’t mind dorky teacher gents ot3? And minor mischievous student lads ot3?

Sometimes it astounds Michael how oblivious teachers can be. And not when it’s some kid in the back of the glass throwing things at other students, or a couple kids passing notes or whispering between each other. 

No, it’s when they’re so obviously head over heels for someone and  _the students see it before they even do_. 

Michael doesn’t like to nose into his teachers’ private lives. He’d rather know them in school than learn what they do in their free time. But sometimes, there are opportunities too good not to take.

He guesses it started with the new English teacher, Mr. Haywood (who was replacing the old crank before him, and who Michael will not miss). He was better than the old teacher, even if he does run over his words often.

It became obvious a little later when Mr. Ramsey, who’s Math class was right across the hall from the English room, would interrupt class for a stapler, even when Michael’s sure he saw it in his room the period before. And when the two teachers even met, Mr. Haywood would stumble over his words more than he does in class. 

The school knows Mr. Ramsey is with Mr. Pattillo, the school’s wood shop and home economics teacher - basically carving and cooking. Michael’s half sure they’re married, but Mr. Pattillo doesn’t wear a ring while working and Mr. Ramsey wears rings on all his fingers.

Michael’s a little worried when his Math and English teacher start acting like they’re the lovestruck students - but then he also sees Mr. Pattillo act like that, too. 

And  _christ -_  he thought  _he_ was the teenager. These are  _adults_ , shouldn’t they realize it by now?

Apparently not. Michael’s beginning to think he should do something so they can open their damn eyes. 

His friends Ray and Gavin seem to agree. And the mischief began.

**1.**

This one was Ray’s idea, not too big, and not too nosy in their private life. 

He gets the idea when Mr. Haywood mentions off handed how chocolate chip cookies are his favorite dessert(don’t ask - Gavin was asking a series of questions that led to weird places and wasting class). 

During their next class with Mr. Pattillo in cooking, Ray mentions to him how Mr. Haywood loves chocolate chip cookies. Mr. Pattillo looks inquisitve before wandering elsewhere around the kitchen. 

Later Michael spots a sticky note on Mr. Pattillo’s desk reading, ‘Ryan likes choc. chip cookies’ underlined. Twice. 

**2.**

This one was Gavin’s idea, and while he thought it was genius, Michael was skeptical. 

His idea was to pass notes so blatantly obvious during Mr. Ramsey’s class that he would stop them and read it. What would be on the note would be something about this situation, but it’s Gavin’s choice what will be written. 

So during Math class, Gavin whispered a loud and obnoxious, ‘Catch, Michael!’ and tossed the note on Michael’s desk. It was enough to get Mr. Ramsey’s attention, and Michael quickly unfolded the note and read it. He rolled his eyes and sniggered. 

‘ _Mr. Haywood said Mr. Ramsey’s HOT’_

And Mr. Ramsey of course saw this and made it a point to walk up and take the note from Michael. He gives them each a stern look, says how it’s not appropriate to pass notes in class, and then opens the note to read what they were laughing about. 

If Michael had his phone he would’ve taken a picture. Mr. Ramsey’s face reddened and then he quickly folded the note again while coughing awkwardly. 

He threw the note away, but kept glancing out the door to the room across the hall the rest of the period. 

**3.**

Michael’s turn. His was a sort of like a telephone game. 

He’s not even sure if it would work, so far only Ray’s seemed effective. But he gave it a shot. 

During English he leaned up to the two girls in front of him, Meg and Lindsay, and whispers, ‘Mr. Haywood should totally get with Mr. Ramsey and Mr. Pattillo, don’t you think?’. 

They turned to look at him, exchanged glances with each other, giggled, and nodded. Michael grinned and added, ‘Pass it on’. 

And that’s how the whole school ended up shipping three teachers. 

Now whenever one of them interrupted class for a ‘stapler’, there would be giggles and whispers, and occasionally one guy in the back saying very loudly, ‘wow they  _should_ get together, shouldn’t they?’(this usually led to the teachers blushing and Mr. Haywood flubbing up his words worse than normal). 

Still, it didn’t seem definite that they were getting together any time soon. 

**4.**

The final part was all Gavin. Gavin, who became frustrated over their teachers’ stubbornness, and formed a plan. 

Of course, he wouldn’t do the plan himself. 

So that’s why, during Math, that Gavin leaned over and whispered, ‘the next time Mr. Ramsey goes to get a ‘stapler’(makes fingers gestures) volunteer to do it for him, and set up a date between them’. 

Michael raised an eyebrow, and whispered back ‘how the fuck am I meant to do that?’. 

And Gavin grinned cheekily. ‘you’re smart; figure it out’.(He looked to Ray for help, but he just laughed and shrugged). 

So Michael didn’t remembered the rest of the lesson at all while thinking of ways to set up a date forthe teachers. 

All too soon Mr. Ramsey halfheartedly searched his desk for the stapler(you hid it in a drawer sir you’re not fooling anyone) he announced he’d go over to Mr. Haywood to ask for one(causing a round of giggles in the class). 

But Michael raised his hand with a smirk, standing up as he did. “Sir? I could go get the stapler.”

Mr. Ramsey looked surprised, but smiled and shook his head. “Nah, that’s alright, Michael. I got it.” 

“No, really, sir, you got a class to teach,” Michael insisted, walking up to the front of the class. He could hear Gavin and Ray distantly snickering.

Mr. Ramsey might have started to say something, but Michael was already walking out of the class and he didn’t walk out after him. 

Michael knocked on the English class door, which was opened a moment later by Mr. Haywood. He recognized Michael but raised an eyebrow. 

“What are you doing here, Michael?” He asks. 

“Mr. Ramsey sent me over to get a stapler,” Michael says, and Mr. Haywood’s face falls for a moment before returning to a neutral expression. 

“Wight-right, I mean,” He says, and opens the door for Michael. 

“He also mentioned something else,” Michael says, while Mr. Haywood gets the stapler from his desk. “He says that you should meet him and Mr. Pattillo for dinner tonight after work.” 

Mr. Haywood pauses, taken completely by surprise. The class snickers but the teacher doesn’t seem to notice. Then he coughs, and hands the stapler to Michael. 

“Er, thank you Michael,” He says. “You better get back to class now.” 

Michael nods, exiting the room and walking across the hall. Mr. Ramsey seemed to be waiting for him, and he handed him the stapler. 

“Oh by the way, Mr. Ramsey,” Michael says. “Mr. Haywood asked that you and Mr. Pattillo meet him after work for dinner tonight.” 

Mr. Ramsey stops and stares, and Michael can just see Ray and Gavin giving him a thumbs up from the back of the room. 

“Oh, uh, okay, Michael,” Mr. Ramsey says, clears his throat, and sends him back to his desk. 

Michael doesn’t think they’d be fooled. They’d probably figure out it was him - he was just hoping he didn’t get detention or something for it. If so, he’s dragging Gavin down with him. 

Instead, he was surprised the find the three teachers acting differently around each other the next week. No ‘stapler’ quests or blushing faces or flubbing words(well, some, but only during class). 

He only figured out why at the end of the school day when he saw the three teachers holding hands while heading to a car. 

Michael, Gavin and Ray high-fived, yelling in victory. He has no idea why this ended up being so important to them to accomplish, but they did it. 

Only when Michael looked at the other two did he start to imagine what it would be like to be with them...


End file.
